Her Voice
by New Hampshire Badger
Summary: This isn't what Rachel had in mind when Sugar suggested voice lessons. Originally a Rare Pairs Fic Exchange Assignment.


**Her Voice**

_**(Originally a Rare Pair Fic Exchange Assignment)**_

**This wasn't what Rachel had in mind when Sugar asked about voice lessons.**

**-Between "Purple Piano Project" and "I am Unicorn"**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry roamed the halls of William McKinley High School between periods one day. After picking up some sheet music from Mr. Schuester to look over for Glee and stopping to get muffin from the cafeteria, Rachel stopped by her locker. As she began to close the door, from behind her came a voice that sent a chill through her bones.<p>

"Rachel Berry, I need to speak to you about something important!" It was none other than Sugar Motta. This would be quite interesting.

"Hello Sugar." Rachel turned to look at the other girl. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Something important. I just said that. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Yes, but what important thing specifically?"

"Oh," and she laughed. "Sorry, I got confused. _Asperger's_!"

Rachel was not amused. Since, meeting Ms. Motta for the first time, Rachel had taken to the Internet to research her 'self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome' and was almost certain that there was not medical reason for Sugar's peculiar behavior. Other than being a spoiled brat, that is.

"Now Rachel … This is about voice lessons. If you're interested meet me in the Multi-Purpose Room immediately after school. I just have a really could feeling that a lot of good could come from a partnership between us."

Rachel was shocked. Could she have misjudged Sugar? Was she actually asking for help with something? Of course Rachel knew she had an immense talent of any future Broadway legend, but could she defeat the horrendous cat-screech of Sugar Motta. This would a resume worthy accomplishment. "Sugar, I absolutely accept!"

Then Sugar and Rachel shook hands and part ways as Rachel muttered to herself, "NYADA, here I come!"

When Rachel arrived in the Multi-Purpose Room at the agreed upon time, Sugar was there waiting for her. Rachel was about to say something but Sugar spoke quickly first. "Oh good, you're finally here. I was beginning to think you chickened out. Let's get started. Now, the first thing I want you do is loosen up. So what you're gonna do is start flailing your arms around like crazy. Like this watch me." Then Sugar started to spaz in a manner reminiscent of mental patient receiving electro-shock therapy.

Rachel for once in her life was speechless. Had Sugar invited her here so that SHE could give HER singing lessons? Rachel replayed their entire conversation from earlier that day. It became clear to her that she had made a horrible mistake, and had actually agreed to be Sugar's pupil. This was unfortunate.

While Rachel was having these thoughts, Sugar was still moving about like a crazy person. Rachel slowly raised her hand and spoke up in an effort to clear up this confusion, "Umh, Sugar?"

"Less talking, more flailing!"

"Sugar stop!" Rachel screamed. Sugar did as she was told, thankfully, but with a look of confusion on her face. "I think there has been a horrible misunderstanding between us. I thought you asked me here so that I could give you voice lessons; not the other way around."

"But I'm so much better than you!"

"That's one opinion."

"Yeah it's my opinion, the right one."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, Sugar. I'm gonna leave now. Good luck with … yourself."

"Wait Rachel. Don't go!" Sugar ran toward her and grabbed her by the wrist. "I still think we could have an awesome partnership. Please stay."

"Sugar, you don't know anything about me. How could you be so sure?"

"Then tell me about yourself. I want to know, honestly."

Seeing the apparent sincerity on Sugar's face, Rachel agreed to indulge the other girl for the time being. After all she had clear her schedule for this meeting. What did she have to lose? "Okay fine." Rachel and Sugar sat down opposite each other. Rachel thought to herself for a moment before beginning her story. "Well for starters, something that is interesting about me is that I am the proud daughter of two of the most wonderfully loving men in the state of Ohio. I'm their little gold star, and they're my biggest fans. We all love each other very much."

"You have two fathers… like the gay kind?" said Sugar with her mouth agape.

"Yes. Does that offend you?"

"Hell no!" replied Sugar. "I'm insanely jealous. My **one** father buys me absolutely anything I ask for, but if you have two fathers that must mean you get twice the stuff! That is so unfair!"

"It's not the glamorous lifestyle you imagine it to be. Trust me."

"So do you have a mother?" inquired Sugar.

"I didn't for a very long time. She found me a year and a half ago, but she left again soon after. Things were difficult because she was the director of the biggest rival Glee Club we've ever faced. But she gave it all up when she found a little girl to be the mother to. She can give her everything she wasn't allowed to give me."

"That's so sad. I would totally be crying now if I remember how to do it for real and not just for attention. So now that we've bonded can I join New Directions?"

Rachel could not believe how many times this girl had rendered her speechless in a single day. "Are you serious right now? Certainly not. The decision isn't even mine; it's still Mr. Schue's. And even if it were my decision, I'd still think you vocals don't compare to ours."

"Shut up you crazy bitch!" said Sugar before slapping Rachel across the face in anger. An action she immediately regretted. "Sorry. That was the Asperger's."

Sugar was now desperate to come up with anything that could convince Rachel to rethink her opinion. "Okay so, you think you're better than me. I can learn to accept that. But besides you, who in the Glee Club is better than me?"

Without having to give the question any serious thought, Rachel answered quickly, "Mercedes."

"Of course you say her … she's black and awesome. She doesn't count. Who else?"

"Okay. Santana."

"Oh come on! Sex appeal and swagger: we're practically the same person! Well expect for the whole lesbian thing. But that shouldn't be too hard. I could totally rock that! Come here," at that moment Sugar grabbed the sides of Rachel's face and lunged at her and planted a gigantic kiss on Rachel's lips. That settled it … Sugar Motta was Rachel Berry's worst nightmare. "Nope not worth it nevermind."

Filled with righteous indignation, Rachel stood up and grabbed her bags and began to walk towards the door while saying, "Sugar, this has been an interesting afternoon, but unless you suddenly found a way to not sing like one of Brittany's cats being drowned, there will be no place for you in New Directions. And since we're the only singing group at this school, you will not be singing at this school; something I assume the rest of the student body would be thankful for were they aware of your incredible LACK of talent. Good day!"

As she watched Rachel depart the multipurpose room, Sugar too became filled with righteous indignation. She would not let Rachel Berry get away with insulting her like this. To think she all started because she had actually wanted to help that girl sing better.

Thinking back later that day Sugar realized that Rachel was the one did the helpful thing. She had given Sugar an idea. Rachel said that no New Directions meant no singing at McKinley high school … but what if that wasn't the case at all?

She whipped out her phone and punched in the first number on speed dial. "Daddy, I need you to find a woman named Shelby Corcoran."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
